greenriderfandomcom-20200213-history
GR 29 - A Silver Moon Night
Location: Outside Rider Barracks in Sacor City; Mirwell's suite in the Castle in Sacor City; a deserted road near Sacor City POV: Karigan G'ladheon; Tomas Mirwell; Prince Amilton Characters *Karigan G'ladheon *Major Beryl Spencer *D'rang *Lord-Governor Tomastine Mirwell II *A Serving boy *A Soldier *Shawdell *Prince Amilton Hillander *Mirwellian vaptaun *Jendara *Amilton's Squire Characters Referenced *Castellan Crowe *King Zachary Hillander *Torne *Captain Immerez Items *Beryl's Rider brooch *Amilton's magic pendant Summary Karigan As Karigan returns to Barracks, Beryl emerges from the shrubbery seeking aid. Karigan is distrustful. Beryl says she has a message. Karigan says she isn't a messenger. Beryl is annoyed. She asks for help, but is interrupted by two Mirwellian soldiers who say the governor urgently needs her. She makes an annoyed comment about suspecting he wants her to draw a bath for him, but Beryl leaves. Karigan is confused. Mirwell Mirwell is stepping out of the bath. His young serving boy is nervous, unnerved by Mirwell's scars. The boy towels Mirwell dry while being berated for various failings. Mirwell muses over how he wishes Beryl was the one helping him bathe. He puts on a robe and slippers. Mirwell dismisses the serving boy, hoping Beryl will dress him. In the sitting room, Beryl is restrained by D'rang and another soldier. Shawdell arrives. Shawdell says that Beryl is a spy. Beryl denies it. Shawdell tears her brooch off her coat. Mirwell perceives it as a medal of valour. Shawdell explains that it is really a Green Rider brooch, well shielded to hide it. Shawdell suggests they question her. Mirwell is reluctant. D'rang says they found her at the Greenie barracks. Mirwell realises that he was taken advantage of. Mirwell removes the green spy from the intrigue board. D'rang ties Beryl up with ropes that Lord Mirwell apparently just keeps lying around. Mirwell plans for them to act normal. The Grey One says he has a magical way to control her with magic. D'rang is sent to ask Crowe if Beryl has passed any information on to the king. Shawdell holds Beryl's head in his hands, and she screams through her gag. Amilton Amilton's forces follow an abandoned woods road while Amilton waxes bitter about Zachary. He has 500 soldiers. They have been killing anyone they encounter. They have siege engines, but don't plan to need them. There are only 150 soldiers at the castle. He has a black stone pendant that was given to him by Shawdell. A scout and someone on a battle horse approach. The Mirwellian captain speaks to them, then returns to say the person claims to know Amilton. The woman turns out to be Jendara. She kneels to Amilton. She is battered and thin. He asks where Torne is. She tells what has happened. Amilton drags her to her feet by the hair and begins to beat her. She does not resist. Amilton decides to use his new magical powers when she does not fall down. He injures her with tainted wild magic, and she screams and falls. Amilton announces that they must continue no matter what. He threatens execution for anyone who disagrees. Amilton kisses Jendara on the cheek and tells her to ride beside him and protect him. She needs several tries to mount her horse. Category:Green Rider Chapter Summaries